Drake Aedrenn
"Faith in Law." Lord-Captain Drake M. Aedrenn (Born December 13th, 590 K.C.) is the Lord-Captain of the Sixth Division of the Stormwind City Guard and Baron of Lakehaven. Born in Northshire, Aedrenn is a just and intelligent gentleman, with his morals certainly set straight. Apperance The Lord-Captain is a tall, broad-shouldered man. He is a real fountain of strength and brawns. Although he's young, he's had much experience as a militant-gentleman and has held a very military lifestyle. He has high expectations for those around him, and he is indeed compassionate to his guardsmen. His eyes, vibrant and bright: They were pools of keen wisdom, resting right on the bridge of his face. A sharp emerald tone, they truly stuck out on his pale, milky skin. The rest of his face was rigid. His features were very pointed, as though he had a hint of Elf in him somewhere. His nose hooked to a clean point.His well-kept hairstyle complimented his face. His auburn hair was thick, and was always held back by a light form of gel or oil; always complimenting to the golden circlet that rested on his forehead. Moving downward to his muscular upperarms, toned from swinging swords and lifting heavy objects as a naval sailor. His forearms were slightly hairy, running right down to his fingers. He had long, very masculine fingers. His hands, strong and creased. His upper chest and neckline was blemished with a few birthmarks, but he didn't appear to have very much hair in the region. He had 'pecks', and a strong abdomen: Again, something from his longterm conditioning and work to keep in shape as a Guard-Captain. The rest of his body was kept in shape, his thighs were blemished with a few lowlying scars and his lower legs slightly veiled in hair.His feet would be about a size 12.5 in a modern size. When seen in armor: It'd always be shined and kept in good shape, with very little denting or scrapping. Almost ceremonial. When seen in casual clothing: He'd be dressed very loosely and quite lax. Personal Life Early Life Born to a lonesome woman, who's husband was out at sea: Drake's mother, Alice, gave birth in a small room in the Northshire Abbey. He was a healthy baby boy, and given the name 'Drake', because of the fiery beast that was embodied with great strength. Drake was quite the rebel as a child, his father was a very small presence in his life until the age of ten, when he was sent out to his father's naval fleet, to work as a young sailor and aspiring Captain himself one day. To be frank, Drake was horrified of the ocean. He hated the rocking of the boat, he was always seasick, and the thought of what laid beneath the murky, black veil of the seas: Drake couldn't bring himself to want to know. By the age of seventeen, he still held those fears deep in his heart, but was pronounced a Rear-Admiral of the Stormwind Fleet of ships. One of the youngest of the time, and perhaps the least fitted for the job. The sailor-boys half of his age knew more than he. Whilst out at sea, his mother had two more children, and in her third and final labor: His mother, Alice, died during labor. The baby dying just hours later. Personal Life Drake was molded by the loss of the sibling he never he even grew to meet, for he was still off sailing and the news didn't reach him until his voyage back to Stormwind in the Spring, when he was sixteen years old. He returned with the entirity of his fleet, except his father's and his brother's ship: Which had gone missing during their voyage back to the Eastern Kingdoms. The ship is still lost, and has remained as such for many years. They are presumed deceased. During his time as a Rear-Admiral, he met another young sailor. Just a few years young than he, Captain Katherine of the Maiden's Grasp. She was a sea-faring woman, with all the right wit about her, and Drake loved that. He was almost seduced by her very nature alone. After a year of courting, they were pronounced married. Katherine and Aedrenn soon left their lives as Naval Folks, to persue a life in Stormwind City, where they both employed as guardsmen. With his experience, Drake became a sergeant quickly, and his wife, a corporal in the Guard. During the Cataclysm, Drake earned merit for his deeds at the Park and in the barrack, saving lives of several men. He now serves as a Lord-Captain of a medium-sized group of guardsmen. Currently Drake and wife, Katherine, are expecting a baby boy in the coming weeks. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Human Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwindian